


Hug

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: what it says on the tin





	

Her arms are wrapped tightly around his slender frame, drawing him close. Eyes shut, she rests her temple against his chest, steadied by the mesmerizing rhythm of his twin hearts' beat. She can feel his arms closing around her - uncertain hands tentatively coming to rest on her back. His ruby velvet draped across their shoulders, they are engulfed by the welcoming warmth radiating from his torso.

Their breathing is almost synchronized now - and what you might call a sigh escapes him as he wraps himself around her completely.


End file.
